The new Bristow woman
by Joyca
Summary: Sydney never knew of the existance of her sister. Jack never knew about having another daughter. When Sofya Derevko enters the game, no one expected that her part in it would be more important than everything before.
1. Sofya Derevko

Chap 1 : Sophia Derevko 

"Vaughn, will you stop it ?" Sydney yelled playfully at her boyfriend

Vaughn stopped his teasing and looked up to her. He climbed up her body to kiss her and then rolled to his side of the bed pulling her close. Sydney placed her head on his chest and wished for the thousanth time that they could stay like this.

"I really hope that our beepers don't make a sound tonight" Sydney whispered

"Don't place a curse on it" Vaughn answered

Sydney smiled and snuggled in his arms. Just as she closed her eyes, both of their beepers got activated. Sydney groaned and pushed it off.

"I told you not to curse it" Vaughn said while he got out of bed. Sydney sat up and threw his pillow at him, then she also got up and dressed

Sydney and Vaughn entered the CIA headquarters a few minutes later and went to Sydney's father Jack.

"Dad, do you know why we were called up ?" Sydney asked

"You'll hear in a minute Sydney" Jack answered before walking to the conference room.

Sydney and Vaughn looked at eachother before following him. They all sat down and Sydney saw that the top of the CIA were gathered. Weiss and Marshall were also there. Suddenly Kendall appeared in front of the table.

"You must all wonder why we called you up in the middle of the night. We recieved some photographs that we think you should all see." He said

On the screen behind him a photo of Sark and a young woman appeared. "Like you all can see, this is Mr Sark. We don't know who the woman is yet but we can safely assume that she and Sark are involved in some way." Kendall said when the next picture came on the screen. It showed Sark and the woman in a romantic restaurant, holding hands.

"So Sark does have human feelings" Sydney commented

"How did we get the photographs ?" Vaughn asked

"Our contact in Tapei has sent them to us but he didn't make them. He said that they just arrived to him without any leads of the sender" Kendell answered

"She does look familiar, isn't she an undercover agent ? Or maybe former SD-6" Dixon asked

"No, that were the first things we thought too but we checked and there was nothing in the databases. And Derevko wasn't much of a help too"

"Mom ? What did she say ?" Sydney asked her dad

FLASHBACK

"Irina, we need your help" Jack said looking at her through the window 

"_Ofcourse, what do you need ?" she asked him_

_Jack held up a photo of a young woman and Mr Sark. "Who is she ?"_

_Irina just smiled and said nothing. Jack looked at her as if he could read the answer out of her eyes._

"_Irina"_

"_This is something you should find out by yourself Jack. But let me tell you this, it's about time that you meet." She said before walking back to her bed._

END FLASHBACK

"So she didn't want to tell you ? What is she up to ?" Sydney asked herself

Suddenly one of the CIA analysts came inside the room, he gave Kendall a piece of paper and then left. Kendall looked at the paper and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we know the woman's name" he said looking at Jack and Sydney

"What is it ?" Sydney asked

Kendall paused for a moment. "Sophia Tatjana Derevko"


	2. New intel

Chap. 2 : New intel

"Julian, I really need that info right now" Sophia said in her earpiece while she ran from the museumguards.

"Just one minute love" Sark answered looking at the computeranalyst

Sophia turned around and shot a few times. She ducked behind a corridor and reloaded her gun. "Julian, this is my last. You better have that intel"

"Take the first door on your left"

Sophia jumped up and ran as fast as she could while bullets were flying around her. She opened the door and went in. "Alright, I'm in"

"Walk to the window, there will be a van outside" Sark told her

Sophia opened the window and looked out. "Yes, there is. What do you suggest ? That I jump ? I'm on the thirth floor"

"You've done it before"

"Yes and I almost broke my neck but fine if I die I'm coming back to haunt you" Sophia said climbing out

"I would expect nothing less darling" Sark said in a charming way

Sophia turned around to see that the guards were breaking into the office and jumped. She hit the floor but didn't waste anytime to feel the pain and walked over to the van. They opened the door for her and got in.

* * *

"Derevko ?" Sydney asked confused and suprised 

Kendall nodded. "This doesn't mean anything agent Bristow. She could be a cousin, a late sister of Irina, she could not even be family"

Sydney looked at her father and noticed the change in his expression. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing whether this girl was Irina's daughter or not.

"She does look like her" Vaughn commented

"Sydney, maybe you should talk to your mother. Ask her about this Sophia" Kendall said

Sydney nodded and left the room. Jack also got up and followed her. "Sydney, wait"

"Dad, what if she is her daughter ? What are we going to do ?" Sydney asked

"I don't know" Jack answered

"She could be yours" Sydney said softly

Jack didn't say anything and Sydney left the conversation to go to her mothers cell.

* * *

Sophia entered the abandoned warehouse that Sloane used to run his little private organisation. She hated herself for working with him but it was needed to know the location of her mother and to get to the Rambaldi artefacts that Sloane owned. 

Sark noticed Sophia making her way to him and smiled. "You did a marvelous job at that museum."

"Well thank you but you still owe me for not getting me that info right away" Sophia answered smiling back.

Sark took a step closer to her. "Really ? What does the lovely Sophia Derevko want ?" he whispered in her ear

Sophia couldn't help but shiver at his tone. He had that effect on her and he bloody well knew it. But she had a few tricks herself that drove him mad.

"Candlelight dinner at Madeira's" she whispered back

Sark smiled against her ear and nodded. He pulled back and focused on the item that Sophia had stole from the museum. Another artefact that was supposed to uncover more of Rambaldi's prophecy and that was supposed to tell them more about Sophia's part in all this.

"So, where's Sloane ?" Sophia asked looking at him

"I don't know, with his wife I guess"

"So we're totally alone here" she said seductivly

Sark noticed her tone and looked at her. After a mission, they always felt the need to release the adrenaline and the fact that she almost got killed only increased the feeling.

"Yes" he answered and Sophia hopped on the desk that was standing in front of them.

Sark attacked her neck with wet and hungry kisses. She held his head with one hand and pressed it tighter against her. His hand made a path across her body landing between her legs. She gasped and pulled his head towards her. Their lips met and their tongues dueled for dominance. Just as she pulled at his tie, they heard someone coming in.

Sark turned away from her and she jumped off the desk. Sloane entered the room. "Sophia, I'm glad that you got away unharmed. There were more guards than I suspected." He said grasping her hands.

Sophia, suddenly feeling the need to wash her hands, smiled sweetly. "Yes, the artefact had a lot of protection."

Sloane nodded and took the artefact in his hands. "We're so close to the complete prophecy of Rambaldi. Then we'll finally be free"

Sofya did her best to listen to him but her mind drifted off to another place and another time when her mother had told her her father was still alive. She had wanted to find him so badly but her mother had told her she would endager her life by doing so.

FLASHBACK

_"Sofya, now that you're sixteen I think it's time you know the truth" Irina told her daughter_

"_The truth about what mom ?" Sofya asked while eating her birthdaycake_

"_Your father"_

_Sofya stopped eating and looked up at her mother. "What do you mean ?"_

"_He didn't die in a car-accident sixteen years ago as I told you. He's still alive" Irina said_

"_Why did you lie about this ?" Sofya said softly, the fact she never knew her father was a touchy subject with her_

"_If you knew he was still alive, you would've gone and looked for him. It would've killed you, it still would."_

"_Then why are you telling me this ? To taunt me ?" she hissed_

"_No, you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to find him then I won't stop you but believe me he won't welcome you with open arms. The only thing you'll find is heartbreak" Irina said stroking her daughters head_

END FLASHBACK

She hadn't made an attempt to find him. A part of her didn't want to believe her mother when she told her that the man who had helped create her would reject his daughter but when a source lead to the CIA, she stopped her search. The possibility that her father might be a CIA agent made her believe her mothers words.

"Sofya ?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Sloane. "Yes ?"

"Are you alright ?" he asked sounding concerned

"Yes, I'm just a little tired and some of my muscles hurt from jumping out of a window of the third floor" she explained

"Ofcourse, I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" Sloane said giving her a small hug

Sofya returned the hug and then turned to Sark. He nodded at her unmade question and followed her out of the warehouse.

* * *

"Mom ?" Sydney called from behind the windowglass 

"Sydney, how lovely to see you again" Irina said coming to the window

"We know her name", Sydney said with a straight face, "Who's Sofya Derevko ?"

Irina just smiled. "Well, I'm suprised that you found out so quickly. Your father only came to ask me yesterday"

"Who is she mom ?" Sydney asked again firmly

"Who do you think she is ?"

Sydney remained quiet for a minute. "Is she my sister ?"

Irina smiled. "I gave birth to Sofya in a Russian prison, not a place I would recommend for such an activity"

Sydney took a deep breath to register the information she got. "Who's her father ?" she then asked softly

"At appearance she looks so much like me : she has my hair, my sneer, my nose. But when you talk to her I see so much of her father in her. And her eyes ofcourse, everytime I looked into them it was like he was looking straight back at me" Irina answered

"That's not an answer to my question" Sydney whispered

"No, ofcourse not. But what's the fun in me telling you everything when you can get to see her yourself ?" Irina said pulling her lip

Sydney looked at her confused. "How ?"

"Your father told me that you're going on a mission to retrieve a disk with intel on a new organisation. Sofya will be there" Irina explained

"She's a spy ?"

"Oh yes, she has been since she was fifteen." Irina said

"How could you do such a thing ? Recruiting your own daughter at only fifteen? " Sydney asked

"It was the only way of surviving Sydney. I don't expect you to understand, or your father for that matter." Irina said before walking to her bed giving the signal that the conversation was over.

Sydney left her and made her way to her father and Vaughn. "So she will be inGermany tomorrow"

"You have to be carefull Sydney. It's most likely that she doesn't know of your existance and only sees you as a threat for getting the disk herself" Jack told his daughter

"I know but….I can't believe that I have a sister…..that she kept this from us" Sydney said softly

Jack nodded. "She's good in keeping secrets. One of the best"

Sydney looked up at her father and wondered whether her sister was also a Bristow or that her mother had a child with another man.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me ?" Sark whispered against the naked skin of her shoulder 

Sofya turned around with his arm still around her and smiled. "In a bit. I have to catch my breath yet. You've worn me out"

Sark smirked and got out of bed. Sofya followed his movement as he went to the bathroom naked. She yawned and streched. Then she got out of bed to pack a suitcase since they were leaving for Germany in a few hours.

After that was done she entered the steaming bathroom where Sark was taking a shower.

"I was beginning to think you bailed out on me"

Sofya opened up the glass door and stepped into the shower. "I'd never do that"

Sark captured her lips in a hungry, demanding kiss. From the beginning, it had always been like this. Their attraction for eachother was something undeniable. Irina had seen it, Khasinau had seen it, even before they acted on it.

Sofya moaned as his hands moved to her lower back so he could pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the wall. Her hands were buried in his hair while their kiss became more passionate and even loving.

She was the first to break the kiss. "We have to get ready. Our flight leaves in two hours"

"You're right darling" Sark said letting her move out of the shower. He followed her into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *


	3. Germany

Chap.3 : Germany

"So when you come across her, paralize her with this gun. She'll fall asleep and that gives us the oppertunity to take her to the CIA headquarters." Jack said on the plane giving her the gun

Sydney accepted it and put it away in her purse. "You're sure that this won't hurt her in anyway right dad ?"

Jack nodded. "Agent Vaughn will go with you since we suspect that Sark will also be there."

Sydney looked up. "Did mom tell you that ?"

"No but going from the pictures, we suspect that they're….intimate" Vaughn answered

Sydney shivered at the thought that her sister might be romanticly involved with Sark.

* * *

Sofya and Sark entered the club, Sark was wearing one of his trademark designer suits and Sofya was dressed in a beautiful short black dress. They stopped at the bar and ordered two glasses of red wine.

"The elevator is behind that door, there will be two guards. After that it's a piece of cake. Künchen is never here on a friday" Sark said softly sipping his wine

"Is his office unprotected ? With such important information ?" she asked

"Yes, the world becomes more stupid with the minute love" he smirked

Sofya put down her glass. She kissed Sark briefly on his lips and then made her way to the door. She opened it and stepped inside, the guards came to her in an instant.

"This is for personnel only, miss" he said in German

"I am so sorry, I didn't know. I'm looking for the lady's room" she answered back

"It's back in on your right" he said

"Thank you" Sofya took her gun out in one swift movement and shot the two.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the right floor.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn came into the club a few minutes later. "No sign of her" Sydney whispered inside her earpiece

"Sark's here, he's at the bar" Vaughn also whispered

Sydney looked at him, they couldn't let him see them because then the whole mission would go down the drain.

"That means she's already in, I've gotta move quick" Sydney said going to the door.

Unfortunatly, Sark saw her opening the door although he hadn't seen her face. "Love, you're going to have company" he said

"From who ?" he heard in his ear

"A woman" Sark looked around and saw a man that was vaguely familiar. Then something clicked in his head.

"Sofya get away from there now" he said going to the exit

"Why ? I almost have the disk"

"The CIA is here, that means the woman that just went up is one of their agents. We can't risk getting you caught" he said now outside in the cold

"Understood, I'll be out in a few minutes" Sofya answered putting the disk into her purse.

She stood up but just as she wanted to leave, a woman blocked the doorway.

"You must be CIA" Sofya said flatly

Sydney was caught off guard by this and Sofya used it to launch an attack. Her leg made contact with Sydney's shoulder and caused her to fall to the floor.

Sydney jumped to her feet and tried to get her on the floor. But Sofya, being the quicker one, blocked her attack and pushed Sydney against the wall behind her.

Sofya took her gun and was ready to shoot Sydney. "No wait, I know something that might interest you" Sydney cried

Sofya smirked. "What can the CIA possibly know that interests me ?"

Sydney didn't hesitate. "The location of your mother"

She looked confused for a second but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "How do you know who my mother is ?"

"Because……", Sydney hesitated, her father had told her not to give away her identity but it was her only chance, "Because she's also my mother"

Sofya started laughing. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. My mother does not have another daughter and even if she would she most certainly would not be CIA"

"It's true, Irina Derevko married my father for information. I wasn't planned and there's a big chance that you're also my fathers daughter." Sydney desperatly said

"Who's your father ?" Sofya asked

"Jack Bristow, a CIA officer"

Sofya gasped for breath. It all clicked, her leads went to the CIA and now a woman that claimed to be her sister said her father was a CIA-agent. It was too much to progress and quickly ran out the door.

Sydney took the gun that Jack had given her and shot the running spy in the back. She fell to the floor and Sydney lowered her gun.

"Vaughn, I have her. Is Sark still there ?" Sydney asked

"No, he left a few minutes ago. But we can't take any risks, go to the back entrance I'll be there with a van." Vaughn answered

"OK"

* * *

On the plane, Jack couldn't stop looking at the cuffed woman that layed on one of the chairs. Sydney broke the silence. "I told her my identity, I didn't have a choice"

Jack looked at her suprised. "Why ?"

"She had me pinned to a wall, ready to shoot. She's far more better than I am dad, it only took her a few kickes to have me at the end of her gun" Sydney said softly

"She was raised by Irina, I don't doubt that she had her trained from the minute she could walk" Jack said becoming angry

"She only stopped because I told her that my father was a CIA agent. I think she knows something"

Jack nodded. "She knows a lot, and not only about her messed up family. She knows about Sark, Sloane, your mother,… She can be of great value to the CIA"

Sydney turned to him sharply. "Is that all that she is ? Great value to the CIA ? Dad, she's moms daughter, my sister ! For all we know, she can be your daughter too"

"Oh please Sydney, do you honestly think that ? That woman is not my daughter and no matter what Irina says she's not a Bristow" Jack said leaving the conversation. Sydney took a few deep breaths and then turned her focus on her little sister.

* * *


	4. CIA headquarters

Chap. 4 : CIA headquarters

Sofya awoke a few hours later in what appeared to be a holding cel. She cursed herself for getting shot by someone she had onder control. She should've known that the whole sister-thing was just a way to stay alive.

For a moment she wondered why Julian hadn't come. He must have realised that she wasn't coming out. Unless they had captured him too. Before she could finish her thoughts, someone entered her cell.

"Hello ms Derevko, could you please sit down ?" Dixon asked

Sofya didn't move a muscle and kept staring at the agent that had just entered her cell. "Jack Bristow"

Dixon looked up suprised. "What ?"

"I'll talk to Jack Bristow and only to him.Plus the condition that I can see my mother. She's also in your custody I presume ? That are my two demands so you can go and talk about it with your superiors and then I'll tell you everything you need to know" Sofya said calmly

Dixon masked his suprise of her calmness and left the room. He walked over to where Jack, Sydney, Vaughn and Kendall were watching the conversation on the monitors.

"Well, what are we going to do ?" he asked

"There's no chance in hell that I want two Derevko women in the same room." Kendall answered

Sydney turned to him. "We don't have a choice, if we don't let her see mom, she isn't going to talk."

Kendall sighed. "What do you think Jack ?"

Jack looked at Sydney before answering. "This could be a benefit to the CIA too. We could learn from the conversation"

Kendall nodded. "And about her other demand ?"

This made Jack silent, he didn't look forward to interrogating the daughter of his ex-wife. What even bothered him more was that he might be interrogating his own daughter, a daughter that Irina might kept from him. "I'll do it"

"Alright, not that I like this but get her out of the room and take her to Derevko's cel." Kendall told Vaughn

Vaughn nodded and entered the holding room with cuffs in his hands. Sofya was sitting on her chair, when she saw who entered she smiled.

"Well aren't you a looker ? Are you here to take me to the torture room where you can break my spirit and make me tell everything I know " she asked laughing

Vaughn couldn't help but smile. "I'm here to take you to your mother, some see that as torture"

Sofya laughed and stood up from her chair. "Good observation Agent….?"

"Vaughn" he said while cuffing her

"Nice name."

He led her out of the room. Sofya took a good look around and made some mental notes about their equipment. They stopped before bars and Vaughn took off her handcuffs.

"Your mother is in there, just walk through the bars. She's behind a window of glass." He said

Sofya nodded and walked through the now opened bars. In a matter of seconds, she saw Irina Derevko sitting on her bed looking at her coming in.

"Hello mother" she said in a cold voice

Irina stood up from her bed and walked to the window. "Sofya, what are you doing here ?"

Sofya laughed, her sarcasm evident. "Cut the crap mom, we both know that you have something to do with this. After twenty-one years, the CIA finds me and not only that but they know exacly who I am ? I find it very hard to believe that you didn't help them."

Irina just smiled. "How have you been ?"

"You mean after my mother disappeared on me two years ago ? Fine, taking orders from Khasinau who knew where you were but didn't want to tell me, then taking orders from Sloane who I dispise but unlike you I can swallow my pride to do what is needed." Sofya said her voice getting colder with the second

"And Sark ? How has he been ?" Irina asked softly

Sofya remained silent and just looked hard at her mother. All the hate and anger that she was feeling towards her were coming out.

"Sark has nothing to do with this but let's talk about someone else. How about Sydney ? Is she or is she not my sister ?" she asked on the verge of yelling

"She is your sister. Seven years older than you" Irina replied

"And Jack Bristow ?" she whispered

Irina smiled but said nothing. Sofya slammed her hand on the window. "Goddamnit mom, let's be honest with each other for the first time in our entire lifes. Is he my father ?" she now yelled

"You don't have to yell, my little one" Irina said softly in Russian

Sofya calmed down. "Sydney told me you married him for information, when you were KGB. She wasn't planned and she said that I was probably his daughter too. Is she right ?"

"Sofya, will it make a differance if I told you that he is your father ? Do you expect that you'll be welcome in his life ? That he'll accept you as his daughter ? As I told you at your sixteenth birthday, that man hates me and because he doesn't know you and only sees you as the daughter of the woman that betrayed him, he'll hate you too." Irina explained

Sofya said nothing and looked up as agents came to retrieve her from her mother. She let them take her without comment and sat down on the chair in the same holding room she was before. She didn't even look up as Jack entered the room.

"Are you ready to talk ?" he asked in a cold voice

She didn't answer but looked straight ahead. Jack sat down and pressed the record button. Suddenly Sofya spoke.

"Who's watching ?" she asked sternly

"Your sister, Agent Vaughn, Kendall, Dixon and Weiss" he answered without being suprised that she knew they were being watched. He looked up to her.

"We'll start with your name and age" he said

Sofya took a deep breath. "Sofya Tatjana Derevko, 21 years old"

"At what age have you started spionage ?"

"Trained since I was six, active duty since fifteen" she replied emotionless

"Your partner in the missions ?"

"Sark"

Jack looked up at her monotone answers, she was so much like Irina and yet also so much like him. "What is your relationship with Sark ?"

"We're partners"

"Is that all ?" he pressed the matter

When Sofya didn't answer, he moved on. "What is your involvement with Sloane ?"

"I work for him, against my will but it's needed"

"Why is that ?"

"He has many Rambaldi artefacts, I need them to figure out what his complete prophecy is and what the device is that he had been working on" she said still with a cold voice

"How did you come to work for him ?" he asked

"Is she right ?" she interuppted him

Jack looked up, knowing exacly what she meant but didn't know what to answer her. When he didn't replie, she spoke again.

"I'm okay with it if she is, I mean you just met me and I am Irina's daughter it's not like you owe me anything. You didn't even know I existed nor did I know that you existed for sixteen years" she said keeping her cold appearance

"She told you I was dead ?" he asked

Sofya nodded. "Car-accident, at my birthday she informed me that you were still alive but that you didn't want to see me. That you'd kill me at first sight"

"She was extracted from our marriage with a car-accident." He said mimicking her tone

"I think I've told you enough, you can put me behind a glasswall like an animal

so that your agents can come to look at me like in the zoo but if they do tell them to bring some peanuts" Sofya said looking at him sharply in the eye

Jack stood up. "Whatever Irina told you, know this: if I had known of your existance then I would've done everything in my power to get you out of the hands of the KGB and everyone who had sick plans with you. I would've brought you here and raised you the best I could", he paused and watched her expression,"But I didn't know and you can't expect me to immediatly accept you as my daughter and to care about you. At this moment, you're nothing more to me than any other criminal I've interrogated"

Sofya took a deep breath still looking at him, his words had stung deep. She had finally met her father and now it appeared her mother had been right after all. She watched him get out of the room and when the door closed, she allowed one single tear to escape from her eye.


	5. The Leak

Chap.5 : The Leak

Jack went back to the centre of the CIA where everyone was waiting for him to return from his interrogation with Sofya. It took one look at Sydney, to inform him that she wasn't pleased with him but he decided to talk with her later. Kendall spoke first.

"Alright, we don't know much more about her than we did before, Jack" Kendall said looking at him

"I know but I'll get it out of her later, now is not the time" he answered

Kendall nodded. "I'm going to send some medicals to check up on her and if you want, I'll ask them to do a blood test. To be sure"

Jack looked at Sydney and knew he wanted to be absolutely sure about this girl so he nodded his approval. Kendall responded by taking the phone in his hands and calling the number of the medical staff. Sydney walked away from the group and Jack followed her to a secluded corner. She turned to him with angry eyes.

"Why did you have to say that dad ? You're nothing more to me than any other criminal ? That's a great way to get her out of Sloane's hands" she hissed

"I wasn't aware that that was our agenda" he replied

"Then what was ? To get her talking and then send her off to jail ? She's my sister, something I wanted since I was a little girl. I want to get to know her, I want to do sisterly things with her and marking her as a terrorist isn't in my planning"

"She IS a terrorist, Sydney. She has worked with your mother for many years, she's working with Sloane at the moment and she has an involvement with Sark. If she had been someone else, she would've been at Champ Harrisson right now" Jack said firmly

"But she isn't someone else, she's a part of this family even though she didn't grew up in it. She had a even worse childhood than I had, trained since she was six and a spy since fifteen and mom obviously doesn't care anymore about her than she does about me. We have to give her a chance dad, and even if you don't I will.', Sydney turned around, "I don't turn my back on family"

Jack was pinned to the floor by this statement, Sydney walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Sofya was getting desperate, she had been sitting here for only minutes and already she was bored out of her skull. Being a Derevko, and also being raised as a Derevko, means that action and taking risks was your life and with her it wasn't any difference. She couldn't remember the last time that she had a quiet day, with nothing to do.

Her arm was a little sore from the needle that had been in there, Sofya had no doubt that they wanted some blood to proof that se was indeed Irina's daughter and to test if she was Agent Bristow's daughter. She had decided to not let him get to her, after fifteen years of emotional training she had no problem with shielding herself from emotional crap, something that was very handy when your mother did nothing but betray you.

But Sydney was something else, a part of her wanted to get to know her, to finally have someone that cared about her unconditionally. She sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to deal with this right now. She closed her eyes and decided to do some meditation.

* * *

Sark closed his laptop when Sloane entered the room. "Has the e-mail been send ?" he asked

Sark nodded. "Yes, they should've received it by now. Sir, are you sure this will work ?"

"Oh yes, they will catch the bait and then we can get Sofya back. We can't let them pull her to their side, although I think that's slightly impossible."

"I don't know sir, her father is there and she now knows of Sydney" Sark answered

"Jack won't accept her and that's the thing that will bring her back to us. Sydney is just a little obstacle and Sofya will overcome it. The little affair you seem to have been going on, will help her with that" he said

Sark hesitated but nodded. He wasn't so sure that their involvement would convince her to leave her family behind, a family she had been searching for her entire life. It wasn't like emotional feelings were involved, they didn't do that. Yes, he enjoys her company and even cares about her but that is the farthest that their relationship goes. Attachement kills you in this bussiness, especially when you are on the side where he is on and both him and Sofya knows this. With those thoughts in his head, he followed Sloane to the exit.

* * *

"Sir, do you have a minute ?" an analyst interupped the conversation between Kendall and Jack

"What is it ?" he asked

"We intercepted an e-mail from Sark that went to a certain Frocelli. He's confirming the sale of a list they call 'the leak'." The analyst guided them to the monitor where the e-mail was decoded on.

"Do we know what this list is ?" Jack asked

"No, we're contacting our informants but so far, no luck" he answered

"If Sark has send this, then maybe Derevko will know what 'the leak' is" Kendall said

Jack focused on the e-mail for a moment. "The e-mail was decoded ?"

The analyst nodded. "Yes, sir and pretty good I might add but thanks to one of the other analysts the code was broken in two hours"

"What are you thinking Jack ?" Kendall asked

"Nothing, but this just happens to come into our hands when one of Sloanes assets is in our custody"

Kendall thought about this for a minute. "You're right but ask her about the list anyway Jack. You might never know"

At that moment Sydney walked towards them. Jack quickly made a decision. "I think Sydney should ask her, Sofya will tell her more than she will tell me"

"Tell me what ?" Sydney asked when she reached the two men

Kendall shared one look with Jack before answering. "We're sending you into miss Derevko's cell. Ask her about a list called 'the leak". Sark has sold this to a man called Frocelli and we want to know what is in this list"

"How did we know about this ?" Sydney asked

"We intercepted an e-mail and even though it might be a trap, ask her anyway. It might come in handy."

Sydney nodded and made her way to the holding cel. The guard recognized her and opened the door. Sydney entered and saw Sofya cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed. She took a chair and sat on it, then she spoke with a soft voice.

"Isn't the floor a little bit too cold to be meditating on it ?"

Sofya smiled slightly but didn't open her eyes. "Does Agent Bristow have enough of me already ?"

"No, ofcourse not but I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked since I told you we have the same mother" Sydney answered

"You mean since you shot me"

Sydney also smiled lightly. "Yeah, sorry about that"

"Don't be. I wouldn't" Sofya said while opening her eyes and getting off the floor. She sat on the nearby chair and twirled her hair. Sydney smiled whole-heartly at the act. Sofya noticed this and looked at her suspicous.

"What ?"

"Nothing" Sydney answered still smiling

Sofya smirked and crossed her arms. "So what do you want to know ?"

Sydney suddenly remembered what she was here for. "Can you tell me anything about a list called 'The Leak' ?"

"I can, but why do you want to know ?"

"Sark has sold this to a man called Frocelli and we want to know wherther the list has a value to us too or not" Sydney explained

Sofya had a secret smile on her face. "Oh, I think 'The Leak' is of great value to the powerfull CIA"

"Why ?"

"Because it's a list of every undercover agent that is out there. Every single CIA-spy that has infiltrated in a terrorist organisation holds a special place in 'The Leak'." Sofya answered still smiling

"How did you get it ?" Sydney asked panicked

Sofya smirked. "How do you think ? Arvin Sloane has been head of SD-6 for a very long time dear sister, are you really surprised that he knows of CIA operations ?"

Sydney gasped. "And that list is now in hands of terrorists ?"

"Not really, the list is encoded. When the money was delivered, I was supposed to go to Italy to decode the list since I was the one who created it" She said proud

"And no one else can break it ?"

Sofya shrugged. "Well, Sark knows bits and pieces but not enough to recover the whole list. But I suppose if he tried, he could manage to get a name or two"

Sydney nodded. "Thank you" she said softly

Sofya didn't reply, she just stared at her. When Sydney opened the door and was about to leave her, she heard a quiet you're welcome.

* * *

"Alright, now that we know what 'The Leak' is, it's very important to recover that list from the hands of Frocelli. Since Derevko is the one who was supposed to decode the list, she can get in without any problem. Sydney, Vaughn and Jack are going to go with her. Make sure we have that list and that Derevko stays in our custody" Kendall explained to the CIA-officers that were gathered

Everyone started to leave the meeting except the ones who were going on the mission. Kendall cleared his throat. "We have her medical results, there's no doubt that she is indeed Irina Derevko's daughter. She appears to be in exellent health, except an old gunwound on her thigh."

"And her father ?" Sydney asked

Kendall looked at Jack while saying this. "They're for 99,9 procent sure that she's also your daughter Jack"

Sydney and Vaughn both looked at Jack who didn't show any emotion at the statement. Ofcourse they had all suspected it: the age matched, her eyes were identical to his own and when you talked to her, it was like you were talking to Jack Bristow himself. Kendall excused them and before Sydney could talk to him, Jack was already out of the office.

* * *

AN : Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and don't forget to review this chapter. 


	6. Laura Bristow

Chap.6 : Laura Bristow

FLASHBACK

_Irina looked at her home-pregnancy-test. It couldn't be positive, it couldn't. But she knew that it was false hope, her body was something she was very in tune with and she suspected it for some time now. She buried her head in her hands. This couldn't come at a worser time, her case officer had just informed her that she would soon be extracted from her marriage and motherhood. And to the KGB soon meant between now and a month. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door._

"_Mommy ? Are you in there ?" a six year old Sydney asked_

_Irina quickly threw the test into the garbage after rolling it in some toilet paper. "Yes honey, I'll be right there"_

_Irina opened the door and saw her daughter holding up a piece of paper. "What is that ?"_

"_It's from daddy, the fax machine in his study made some strange noices so I went to look and I saw this coming out of it" _

_Irina took the paper and read it. Jack was coming home earlier than expected from his mission and he wanted to take his two girls out. She smiled, how she was going to miss this, miss him. No, she mentally slapped herself, she wasn't going to miss him, he was just a mission and he fell right into it._

"_Mommy, when is daddy going to be home ?"_

"_Soon sweetheart, he's taking us out to dinner tonight so let's see what you are going to wear." Irina said taking her hand._

END FLASHBACK

Irina leaned her head against the wall, she didn't even look up when she heard someone enter. It didn't take a look, to know that her husband would be standing at the other end of the window, looking at her with calm eyes but inside he was full with rage and anger.

"I suppose you want to know why" Irina said calmly

Jack didn't answer and just looked at her, Irina turned her head towards him. "When I first learned of my pregnancy, my case officer had just informed me that my time with you and Sydney would end soon. When I told him about my condition, he ordered abortion without any room for disobience and he expected that I would follow his order. But I didn't"

Her eyes raised to meet his. "Somewhere deep down, I half hoped that they wouldn't order me back before I was due to have the baby so that I could leave it with you. But faith had other plans, when we got back at Russia and it was very obvious that I was pregnant, they threw me in prison for treason and I stayed there so long that I gave birth in a filthy cel with only one woman to support me."

"Why hadn't you contacted me after ?" Jack asked coldly

"How would've you reacted, if one year after I supposingly died and after the CIA informed you that I was a KGB agent, I called you to say that you had another daughter." Irina asked with a hand on the window

"I would've taken her from you and shot you in the head" Jack replied

"But a child needs her mother" Irina asked half amused

"Sydney has been fine without you and Sofya didn't really have a mother for all those years"

"Would've you done better ? Would've you raised her better ?" Irina asked interested

Jack remained silent but then answered. "I would've tried to keep her from the spy world, knowing that she deserved better. I would've protected her from harm and not let her risk her life everyday without a cause"

"But isn't that what you let Sydney do everyday ? And now that she has formed a relationship with Agent Vaughn, you're no longer the man in her life that does the protecting. We both raised a daughter Jack, and both have a different lifestyle but who are we to decided which one is best ?" Irina interuppted

"Sofya killed innocents…." Jack started to point out

"Nobody is innocent in this world Jack, you of all people should know that. Sofya never killed anyone she didn't have to kill, something she has from you." Irina smiled

Jack turned around and walked out of the cel. Irina held her smile until he was out of sight and then she took a deep breath. Telling him the story brought back so many memories, memories she had wanted to forget. She went to sit on her bed again and thought about happier times with Jack.

FLASHBACK

_"Jack, how do you think about getting another baby ?" Irina asked snuggled in his arms_

_Jack looked at the woman lying beside him panicked. "What do you mean honey ? Are you…."_

"_No, no", Irina lied, "But I've been thinking about giving Sydney a brother or sister"_

_Jack smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice. God knows she has been asking for one since she received the ability to talk"_

_Irina smiled at this little joke and kissed his bare shoulder. She was leaving tomorrow, her extraction was prepared to the minute and tomorrow night, it would be put into action. Her day with Sydney had been wonderfull, nothing could take this day away from her even if death would await her back in Russia._

"_Laura ? Are you okay ?" Jack asked concerned_

_Irina snapped out of her trance and smiled slightly. "You know, if we want to have another baby, then we should get started on it"_

_Jack laughed as he rolled on top of her, he kissed her with as much passion as he had in him. "You're absolutely right mrs Bristow"_

_Irina closed her eyes, this would be the last time that he would call her that. It would be the last time that they would make love together. She responded to his kiss and let all thoughts disappear from her mind._

END FLASHBACK

* * *


	7. Royal Stone

Chap.7 : Royal Stone

Sydney entered her sisters cell again, she sat down on one of the chairs and looked Sofya straight in the eye. "We want you to go to Italy and get the list for us"

Sofya smirked. "You don't say but what's in it for me ?"

Sydney hesitated, Kendall hadn't given her anything to offer so she decided to take a chance with her. "What do you want ?"

Sofya leaned back. "Interesting, so they didn't tell you what to offer me ? Then it mustn't be a big deal for them but fine, I'll tell you what I want in exchange. I was wearing a necklace when I was brought in, a silver chaine with a single diamond. I want it back"

Sydney remembered the necklace, she was the one who had taken it off. It was a beautiful necklace and the diamond sure as hell looked real. Sydney nodded. "The list for the necklace"

Sofya nodded also. "I am going to need something if you want this mission to be succesfull"

Sydney looked at her confused. "And what would that be ?"

Sofya smiled wickedly. "Frocelli has a thing for female flesh. Especially the flesh that belongs to another man, he gets a kick out of it"

Sydney's face stayed straight. "And what would you need ?"

"You pick but make it something….kinky" Sofya said after a thought

Sydney stood up and walked out of the room. Kendall was already waiting for her and he did not seem to be happy.

"Bristow, I did not give you the authority to negotiate with Derevko" he said angry

"Well what did you think ? That she would just do it with nothing in return ? If you did, then it was very naïve of you" Sydney said back

"Don't forget who you're talking to Agent Bristow. You might be a great agent but nobody is unreplaceable" Kendall said now fuming with anger

Sydney closed her mouth, after a few seconds she opened it again. "Are you going with the deal or not ?"

Kendall looked calmed down. "We have no other option, Marshall is checking the necklace for bugs and Agent Russle is getting the outfit miss Derevko requested"

Sydney nodded and saw Marshall making his way over. He stopped in front of them. "Sydney, Sir. I checked the diamond as you requested and let me tell you, I have never seen a diamond so pure and well-crafted as this particuliar one. I mean, the diagonical cut is extraordinary and when I was checking it, I was thinking 'Marshall, you have seen this stone before' and then I remembered something mom told me and I completely forgot about it……"

"Marshall" Kendall said

Marshall looked at his boss. "Right, what I was saying is that this stone has belonged to the royal family of Russia"

"Are you sure ?" Sydney asked bewondered

Marshall nodded. "Yes, I searched for the picture of it on the net and it matched. Well, ofcourse it's a little different but it has the same structure so I am sure"

"How did she get a royal stone ?" Kendall asked

"Maybe from mom" Sydney shrugged it off

"Alright, she'll get it back as soon as she gets us her part of the deal." Kendall told Sydney

* * *

Please review and before I forget, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested..let me know ! 


	8. Julian Sark

Chap. 8 : Julian Sark 

ABOVE THE ATLANTIC

Sofya was resting in one of the plane-seats. Sydney was seated accros her while Jack and Vaughn were three seats to the front of them. Her outfit was a shot in the rose if she dared to say it herself. A short, black leather skirt with high heels boots that went all the way to her knees and, to make the outfit perfect for the job, a white see-through top with a sexy black bra underneath it.

"Like the outfit ?" Sydney's voice broke the silence

Sofya looked up. "You did a wonderfull job, I couldn't've picked it better myself"

Sydney looked down before speaking again. "You said Frocelli has a thing for women that belong to another man"

Sofya kept her stare at Sydney. "Yes"

Sydney looked up to meet her sisters stare. "You do know that he's heartless and that he killed people in a ruthless way"

Sofya smiled slightly. "Who ?"

"Sark" Sydney answered

"What makes you think that Sark is the man I was reffering to ?" Sofya wondered

"Isn't he ?" Sydney passed the ball back

The two sisters remained quiet and just kept staring at each other. Once again, it was Sydney who broke the silence. "How did you meet ?"

Sofya smiled and thought back to the day when her mother had introduced her to Julian Sark.

FLASHBACK

"Sofya, I'd like you to meet your partner Julian Sark" Irina said to her fifteen-year-old daughter.

_Sofya turned around and saw an incredible attractive blonde standing beside her mother. He was casually dressed in a jeans and a black button-up shirt._

"_Julian, meet my daughter Sofya" Irina said again_

_Sark took her hand into his and pressed a light kiss on it. "It's nice to meet you" he said with a smile_

_Sofya, never taking her eyes off him, smiled back. "Nice to meet you too. British ?" she asked noticing his accent_

_Sark smirked. "Ireland" he answered releasing her hand_

_He had also taken in his new partner and made the conclusion that she looked much older than she really was and looked far more beautiful than her age should allow._

"_I'll give you some space to get to know each other. After all, your lifes will depend on the other from this moment." Irina said while leaving_

END FLASHBACK

"We became a wonderful team, every mission we went on was a succes. Mom was so proud" Sofya mocked

"Like me and Vaughn" Sydney said softly, more to herself than to her sister

"Me and Sark are nothing like you and Agent Vaughn. Especially because there is no me and Sark. We're not in a relationship Sydney, we don't have an attachement"

"But you're sleeping together" Sydney finished

Sofya didn't answer her statement because memories flooded into her mind and she couldn't help but become lost in them.

FLASHBACK

_26th of october 2000, Berlin_

Sofya was pointing a gun at the director of McAfee Computer industries, demanding the software that they used to decode e-mails. Sark was at her side, looking rather calm at the shaking man.

"_I would tell her where we can find the technologie, mr McAfee. You won't like it when she gets pissed off" he said with a hint of amusement_

_Sark had noticed that she wasn't herself today, she was moody and the sexual tension that was always present between them was replaced by a cold and distant Sofya. They had been partners for three years now and he couldn't find an explanation for her behavior_

"_I'm losing my patience, mr McAfee" Sofya said cold_

_McAfee supressed a sob. "Down the hall, there is a box and the combination to open the lock is 9054. The disk you're after is in there"_

_Sofya shot him twice before walking out of the door. Sark followed her. "Now that was uncalled for, he told us what we wanted to know"_

_Sofya didn't even smile as she used to, she just stopped at the object that McAfee told them about. Sark looked at her puzzeled_

"_What is wrong Sofya ? You haven't been your perky self today"_

_Sofya gave him a death glare before typing the combination of the lock into the computer. As soon as she opened up the box, the alarm went off in the building. Sofya swore a Russian curse._

"_He tricked us, now I'm glad you killed him" Sark said before pulling her with him down the corridor_

_They took out their guns and shot at the guards that appeared from the elevator. They quickly made it to the entrance of the buiding but before they could leave in Sarks car, one shot of the guards was effective and made his way into Sofya's thigh. She gasped out of pain and Sark shot the guard that had shot her. Then they speeded away._

_Sark carried her into their hotel room. Luckily, no one had been down at the reception so that they could've been questioned about Sofya's condition. He put her down on the bed and took the bottle of vodka they had bought on their way to the hotel. He opened it and was about to pour it over her wound when she took the bottle out of his hands._

"_Wait" she whispered before taking deep gulps from the bottle. It was half-empty before she returned it. _

_Sark smiled. "A true Russian"_

_Sofya bit her lip as she prepared herself for the pain that would come. In one movement, Sark emptied the remaining half on her thigh. She didn't scream or even moan in pain, but took a few deep breaths to control the pain. Then she heard Sark lit a match, she opened her eyes in shock._

"_I'm sorry love but this will help to close the wound" he said_

_He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on it. Sofya tried to relax and took a firm grip on his hand. She nodded slightly and Sark dropped the match on her wound._

_This time she did scream, the fire closed the wound as he told it would but it felt like dying, not that she wouldn't welcome death at this moment but there were more pleasant ways than burning alive._

_Once the wound was completely closed, Sark put a bandage around it and began to undress her._

"_What are you doing ?" she whispered _

"_Undressing you for bed love" he answered_

_She slapped his hands away. "I am quite capable of doing that myself" _

_Sark sighed and walked away from the bed, he watched as she carefully stripped her white leather top hissing in pain. After removing her pants, she put on her grey nightgown and got under the covers. _

_Sark also got into the bed a few minutes later, they had always shared a bed so it wasn't a problem now but he still felt the coldness and hoped that a goodnight rest would do her good._

_Sark awoke in the middle of the night because of someone was crying. He was shocked to discover that it was Sofya who was quietly sobbing. Never in their partnership had he seen Sofya cry, hell he hadn't even seen her sad. He turned to her side and touched her shoulder._

"_Love ? Are you alright ?" he asked softly_

_Sofya cursed herself the minute she felt his touch, he wasn't supposed to see her like this, like a foolish emotional girl who cried over everything. She nodded slightly and tried to calm herself down._

"_Just tell me, you'll feel better"_

_She wasn't so sure about that but maybe she would. Maybe if she said it once, she could accept it and deal with it. She took a deep breath._

"_It's my birthday today", she whispered, "Eightteen"_

_Sark looked confused, why would she cry over something like that ? It was just a stupid day, not something you get emotional over because nobody gave you a present or a card and especially not Sofya. He had seen her do horrible things without blinking an eye._

"_Three years of living this life, twelve years of emotional deattachement, never a kind word, a loving word. I never chose this life, I never wanted it, I never wanted to become like my mother and now I am her. I've done just as horrible things as she did and I'm sick of it. I turned eightteen today and she didn't even call, what kind of a mother does that ? Turning her child into a monster and then leaving her by herself with no one to rely on or to trust, just because it might kill you" Sofya's voice was louder now and angry_

"_You're not a monster Sofya, and you're not alone" Sark said softly_

_She turned her head towards him. "How can you say that ? You're Julian Sark ,you don't do attachement if I did anything to piss you off you wouldn't hesitate to shoot me"_

_Sark laughed. "You're right dear but I have no intentions of killing you anytime soon. You're a beautiful, strong and dangerous woman, you don't take shit from anybody and that's what makes me think of you as a companion, a partner…a soulmate"_

_Sofya thought about his words and realised he didn't mean the last in the corny, cliché kinda way but as a deeper meaning. It was true they were a lot alike and Sofya didn't deny she found him extremly attractive. And then, in one swift movement, she pressed her lips on his in a hungry desperate kiss._

_Sark responded immediately to her kiss, licking her bottomlip asking for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it rather quickly and let her tongue duel with his, this was her first kiss, she never had the time to consider a boyfriend and even if she had every boy would run like hell once he found out what her family was like, what she was like._

_She broke the kiss when she felt Sarks hands push the strap from her nightgown off her shoulder. Sark didn't stop though now that he've had a taste of her, he wanted to taste everything: her sweet mouth, her smooth skin, he couldn't stop. He kissed his way down her neck showering it with kisses, Sofya moaned and this encouraged him even more._

_Hours later, they layed totally spent in each others arms. Sofya was still panting heavily, her virginity gone forever. In her dreams, she had always imagined Sark to be an agressive lover, full of fire and passion. But he had been so gentle with her and loving that she at one point thought that it wasn't Julian Sark who was taking away her innocence. In the back of her mind, a voice told her that he had been so gentle because he had known it was her first time. When he had finally penetrated her, after many minutes of teasing, he had stopped as she had cried out from the pain his invasion caused. Her climax had been so powerful that she had almost passed out from the intensity of it. _

_She turned her head towards him and saw him just being as blown away by their union as she was. No words had been exchanged during the act, neither had felt the urge to speak and even now they didn't feel it. They knew their partnership had taken a new level and neither felt any remorse or regret. Sark bend down his head to kiss her on the lips. The exhaustion they both felt was taking over and after their gentle kiss, they both gave in._

END FLASHBACK

"Sofya ?"

Sofya snapped out of her memory's and looked her sister in the eye, irritation easily seen on her face. "Yes ?"

"We're landing in Italy in a few moments" Sydney replied

Jack and Vaughn also came to their seats, Jack with cuffs in his hands. Sofya looked a bit amused.

"My cover will be easily blown wearing that Agent Bristow, I am not known being that kinky" she said with a smirk

Jack decided not to react on her comment and threw the cuffs on the table next to them. He looked her straight in the eye.

"If you do anything that compromises this mission, I will kill you" he said coldly

Now Sofya wasn't amused but looked as cold as him. "I do not doubt that"

They all got off the plane and went to the car that the CIA has arranged for them, Sofya gave Jack the directions of the nightclub that Frocelli owned and quickly made up a cover story in her head for Frocelli about her guests.

Please read and review because I only got one review for the two last chapters. But anyway hope you like this one with the beginning of the 'relationship' of Sofya and Sark. There's going to be some Sofya/Jack in the next chapters, he's going to be cold for maybe three or four more chapters. And also, I'm not going to update in a while with the exams going on. Sorry !


	9. Rescue

Chap. 9: Rescue

Sofya leaded Jack, Sydney and Vaughn into the nightclub. Jack thought he was going to have a heartattack when he saw the place, it looked more like a sexclub than a trendy place to spend your night. There were people that were almost eating eachother alive and weren't ashamed at all. Sofya made her way to the back of the club, a black guard greedy took in her outfit.

"Sark not with you ?" he asked, his voice filled with lust

"Not this time" she answered smiling, "He's expecting me, I presume ?"

The guard nodded and looked behind her. "Who are they ?"

"My protectors from you, Sark didn't want to take a chance." She wickedly replied

"Like you need protection" he said before opening the door

Sofya stepped into the room, her CIA family close behind. Frocelli looked up when he saw her, he grinned from ear to ear when he noticed the outfit.

"Ms Derevko, what a pleasure to see you again. You look more and more beautiful everyday, that Sark is one lucky man. You received the money then?" he said while she sat down in front of him

"Yes, where's the list ?" she asked

Frocelli gestured to a guard and poured himself some more wine. "It'll be here in a few seconds. Do you want something to drink ?"

"Some vodka would be nice" Sofya replied

Jack and Sydney looked at her surprised, she didn't look like a girl who would like vodka then Frocelli looked at the three of them.

"And your partners ? Since when do you have them anyway ? They don't look that experienced except for the old guy" he said smirking

Sofya smirked too. "We've been working with them for quite some time now and that's all you need to know. But don't let appearances fool you, the woman is a relative of mine and very deadly"

Frocelli looked amused. "Another Derevko, just what the world needed. Is she seeing anyone ?"

"I doubt my mother will want you in the family so let's concentrate on the reason I'm here unless ofcourse you no longer require my presence" Sofya said annoyed

"It's required, I let my best men work on that code and not one of them was able to break it. I'm impressed ms Derevko" he said

"My cryptology teacher would be very disappointed in me if I weren't able to make that code unbreakable" Sofya said

The door opened and one of Frocelli's men came in with the disk that contained 'The Leak'. He placed it in the laptop and then put it in front of Sofya. She looked briefly in Jacks eyes and then turned her attention to Frocelli again.

"Send them away,I need privacy if I'm going to do this" she said

He dismissed the guards and then gave her a glass with vodka. Sofya started typing but when she noticed everyone had left except for her companions and Frocelli, she smiled wickedly. Before Sydney or anyone else saw it coming, she pulled out her gun she had hid inside boot and pointed it on the man in front of her. He started shaking and started begging

"Please, I've given you the money, what more do you want ?" he cried

Sofya pretended she thought about it. "Well, I did see a Gucci dress the other day that I really wanted"

Then Jack spoke up. "Derevko, what are you doing ?"

She looked at him with angry eyes. "What do you think ? You told me to get you the list and I'm doing it" she yelled

"We didn't tell you to point a gun at someone and where did you get it ? I thought we checked you for guns. Put it down" he said while taking his own out

"DAD" ,Sydney said, "Stop it, both of you put the guns down"

Much to her surprise, both complied. If this had been a different situation, she would have smiled at them for being so alike. Sofya stepped up to Frocelli and kicked him unconcience. Then she hurried back to the laptop and took the disk out.

"We can't go through the club, you're lucky I know an other way out" she said before stepping to a hidden door and opening it.

She walked inside and mentioned for the others to follow her, they arrived in a long grey hallway with different doors. Sofya smirked at their confusion.

"This is a way in for people who do not want to be seen getting inside the famous sexclub of a certain Italian that I knocked out" she said

They ran to the frontdoor with Sofya leading them to it, right behind her was Jack who had sworn to himself to not lose her out of his sight, behind him was Vaughn and Sydney was last, trying to secure each corner they passed. But before she or anyone else saw it coming a door opened next to Sydney and a gun was placed at the side of her head.

"Unless you want to scrap your daughters brain of the wall Agent Bristow, I suggest you stop" a voice said

The three of them turned around and saw Sark holding a gun to Sydney's head. Sofya couldn't help but smile. "What took you so long ?"

"Patience is a virtue, isn't that what you keep telling me darling ?" he said with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Before she could reply once again, she heard Jacks gun being cocked. She didn't need to look up to know that it was pointed at her.

"Let her go, Sark" Jack said loudly

"Now, you really expect me to believe you'd shoot your own daughter ? No, I have a better idea let's trade" Sark said calmly

Vaughns own gun wasn't displayed yet but he was itching to get it out and shoot Sark a million times over. They couldn't trade, Kendall ordered them to not lose Derevko and he didn't have any intentions to do so even though he liked the fiery woman.

"One daughter for the other, the one you've raised and love for the one you didn't know existed and you see as a criminal. Shouldn't be such a hard choice, is it Agent Bristow ?"

Jack pondered the moment, if he didn't let Sofya go, Sydney would die he was sure of it. Was the arrest of this girl more important than the life of his eldest daughter ? He mentally stopped himself, he was seeing Sydney as his eldest which meant he was seeing someone else as his youngest. He didn't no couldn't think about it so he took the easy way out, where he didn't have to deal with yet another of Irina's betrayels.

"Alright, let's trade" he said suprising Vaughn

"Jack; what are you doing ? Kendall ordered.." Vaughn started

"I know what Kendall told us mr Vaughn but this is my call or perhaps you'd like to see Sydney killed" Jack replied coldly

Vaughn closed his mouth not knowing what to say, Sark turned his attention to Jack.

"Let Sofya walk towards here, Agent Bristow. As soon as she's at my side, I'll let your precious Sydney go without any extra holes in her body"

"How about you let Sydney go first and then I'll let Derevko go" Jack replied not accepting Sark as the leader of this trade

"No, because I have no garanty that you'll let Sofya go while you do with me letting Sydney go. Sofya has a tendency to be quite noble at times and she wouldn't want me killing her sister if not needed." Sark explained

Jack took a deep breath and lowered his gun, Sofya took this as the sign to walk forwards. When she reached Sark and he didn't lower his gun, Jack spoke again.

"Let Sydney go, you got her back now keep your end of the bargain"

Sark looked at Sofya and she opened her mouth while turning to look at her father. "First, I want my necklace back. I also kept the end of the bargain, I recovered 'The Leak' out of the hands of Frocelli and I want whats rightfully mine."

Jack didn't know what to think, why was that necklace so important to her ? First she agreed to do this mission for it and now she's willing to give them the disk in exchange. Ofcourse little did he know about the orgin and reason she got it.

FLASHBACK

_"Love, wake up" Sark said softly_

_Sofya groaned and pulled the white satin sheet thighter around her naked body. Today was her nineteenth birthday and she didn't want to get up, she felt more like calling roomservice and spend the entire day in bed. However, when she felt the soft kisses on her neck, she turned around._

"_Why ?" she asked with her eyes still closed_

"_Don't you want your birthday present ?" he asked with a smirk_

_Sofya's eyes were wide open after the answer came from his mouth, she hadn't expected this. Him buying her a present or even remember her birthday. She hadn't got a present since her sixteenth birthday and that had been a fake id for her mission._

"_What ?" she asked surprised_

"_It is your birthday, isn't it ?" he asked still smirking_

"_Well yes, I didn't actually think you'd remember it" she replied honestly_

"_I have a good memory darling, you want the present or not ?" he asked_

_Sofya sat up and nodded with a big smile on her face, she allowed herself the moment. For the first time in her life, she felt like a normal person and when he placed a jewelery box in her hands, her eyes sparkeled._

"_You know the way into a womans heart" she said opening it_

_Sark didn't reply and waited until she had completely opened it. Sofya gasped slightly when she saw the content. It was a simple silver chain but it was the diamant that caught the attention, it was so perfectly shaped in a very slight star form and she didn't think she had ever seen something so beautiful._

"_Julian, I don't know what to say" she said after a long moment of silence_

"_That's a first, a Derevko at loss of words. You like it ?" he asked smiling_

"_Yes, I more than like it. Where…." She started_

"_It's been in my family for a very long time, and I thought it would look beautiful on you. Do you want me to put it on ?" he asked_

_Sofya nodded and turned around so he could fasten the claspe around her neck. When she faced him again, he smiled satisfied with the sight before him._

"_I wasn't mistaken"_

_It caught her off guard, ofcourse he had told her on various occassions that she was beautiful but the present was something that had been in the family, you didn't give something like that if you just thought she was good in bed. Her heart warmed towards him, this was a moment they probably would never have again because it came so dangerously close to emotions and attachement and that wasn't them and it would never be them. So she kissed him._

END FLASHBACK

Jack took the necklace out of his pocket. "Sydney first, I mean it this time"

Sofya smiled widely. "Ofcourse"

She looked at Sark and he lowered the gun immediately, then she took the disk out of the waistband of her skirt and gave it to her sister. Sydney hid her confusion and took the few steps towards Vaughn. Sark once again raised his gun, this time pointing it at Jack.

"Now, I've been more than reasonable don't you think ? Can I have my jewel back please ?" she said it with a calm voice and stepped forward.

She was right in front of her father and looked him in the eye, daring him to refuse. Jack didn't take the bait and placed it in her hands. Returning it to her neck, she stood beside Sark again.

"Goodbye sis, I'm sure we'll see eachother again." Sofya said

Sark looked at her and remembered Sloane's words. He had told him to show Jack what kind of relationship they had, to let them see the passion and desire and the plain lust. It would fuel Jack's hate towards her, disgust Sydney, and more importantly it would let Sofya know that she had him and that she didn't need this newfound family.

So Sark roughly grabbed Sofya against him and kissed her open mouth. His tongue devoured her and his hands were placed on her rear pressing her closer. Sofya couldn't help herself after being away from him for so long and moaned softly.

Sydney and Vaughn looked like they had seen a ghost, Jack however looked as emotionless as ever. When the two pulled out of the kiss, they opened the door Sark came from and disappeard without any more pleasentries. Jack, knowing it would be impossible now to locate them in the crowed nightclub turned around and made his way to the exit again.

"Dad, what are you doing ? We can still catch them" Sydney said

"No, we can't Sydney. They know this club better than we do and they probably already took another backdoor. We have what we came for and as far as I'm concerned, this mission was a succes" Jack replied firmly

"A succes ? We lost Sofya, Kendall had send all three of us so that she would stay in our custody and we still managed to fall into a trap" Sydney yelled

She knew it was her fault, if she had payed more attention then they wouldn't be in this situation. She was yelling at herself and Vaughn noticed this.

"It wasn't your fault Syd" he said entering the soft breeze that was outside

Sydney nodded but inside, she felt like she had failed and that now, she would never be able to get her sister out of Sloane's hands and especially Sarks hands.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're the ones who make me write the next chapter as soon as possible ! Now my exams are over and done with, I'd might upload the new chapter this sunday or monday but no promises ! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review !  
-Joy 


	10. Orchestrated

Chap.10: Orchestrated

Sydney, Jack and Vaughn entered the CIA headquarters after the long flight from Italy. Kendall was at their site immediately.

"I thought I made myself clear about what was to happen with Sofya Derevko" he said in a irritated tone

"Things don't always go as you want, mr Kendall. Sark showed up and held one of us custody, what were we supposed to do then ?" Jack said in an equal tone

Kendall looked Jack straight in the eye. "There is going to be a time where you're going to be wrong Jack. And I hope I'll be there to see it"

With that Kendall walked away, Jack didn't reply and just walked over to his desk and sat down. Sydney noticed her father was even more closed down than usual but turned to Vaughn when he called her name.

"Syd, you're sure you're okay ?" he asked

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine but….I'm worried about dad. I've never seen him like this before, he's acting like he doesn't care about mom's lie and the fact Sofya is his daughter but he's torn about it"

"Are you sure about that because he really made me believe,and the whole CIA will agree with me, that Sofya is nothing more than a terrorist to him" Vaughn said

"That's what he says about mom too and we both know, and the whole CIA will agree with me too, that she is so much more. It's Sydney replied

Vaughn nodded. "About your mother, I think she'd like to know about Sofya's extraction maybe we can get some more information from her"

"Yeah, maybe" Sydney answered and walked towards the gate that led her to her mothers cell.

The gates opened and Sydney found herself eye to eye with her mother already waiting for her.

"Hello Sydney" Irina said

"Sofya's gone, Sark released her from our custody when we were in Italy. Do you know where he's might taken her ?" Sydney asked

Irina thought about it for a moment. "There are so many places, there is the safehouse in Paris or the villa in Acapulco but he could've also taken her to a random hotel, I don't know about that Sydney"

"You knew didn't you ? That Sark would be in Italy ? That he would take Sofya ?" Sydney suddenly asked

Irina acted innocent. "I knew it could be possible, yes. Sark would go to hell and back for her, he just doesn't realise it. But if you are talking about really knowing, how was I supposed to know ? I didn't know of your trip to Italy until you were on your way"

Sydney looked in her mothers eyes. "I don't know how you did it but I just have this feeling in my gut that you have something to do with it. And I mean everything: from gaining my sister to losing her again"

Sydney walked out of the cel and walked to her desk that was not far from Vaughns. She sat down on her chair and let the emotions she denied herself to feel wash over her.

* * *

Sofya and Sark were in the airplane that was to bring them back to Spain where Sloane was waiting for them. Sark was filling her in on the past days.

"And Caplan has almost completed the device, we're shedueled to test it the day after tomorrow." Sark concluded.

He looked up from his papers and saw Sofya's frown like she was deep in thought. "Sofya, have you listened to any word I said ?"

She looked up with a hard stare. "Why didn't you come for me in Germany ? You saw I wasn't coming out"

Sark knew the conversation would come but he hoped it would've been delayed more. But then again Sofya's never been the patient type.

"I was ordered not to" he replied honestly

By now she was fuming with anger. "Ordered ? Ordered by whom ?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "By mr Sloane ofcourse"

She shook her head disbelievingly. "He wanted me to be captured by the CIA. To meet Sydney and Jack Bristow. To see mom. Why ?"

Sark didn't dare to answer her, although the fact he didn't fear anything, the wrath of a Derevko woman wasn't something to look forward too. "Was your mother there ?"

Her eyes met his and she noticed his tone, it was like he knew all along where she was. For the very first time, she felt betrayed by Sark. Against her better judgement, she trusted him and now he had betrayed her just like everyone else in her life. She was also very aware of the reason that made him kiss her in front of her father and sister.

"You're with him, aren't you ? You helped him every step of the way, told him everything he needed to know about me things I confided in you. Why ? We're partners Julian and I know your loyalty is a very flexible something but I thought that you would at least stay loyal to me." Sofya was beyond angry now and walked away from him.

She stepped inside the cockpit and sat down behind the pilot. During the entire flight she didn't come out.

* * *

"Syd, are you okay ?" Vaughn asked

Sydney looked up and saw Vaughn's worried face, then she noticed that her hands were at the keybord of her computer.

"You've been staring at the blank page for the last 15 minutes" he said

"I've just been thinking, why did she give the disk ? It's worth millions and she just gave it without a second thought." Sydney said wondering

"I don't know but that's a question for later. Kendall says we can go home. You're coming ?"

Sydney smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just have to go to my dad for a second"

Vaughn returned her smile. "Okay, I'll meet you by the car"

Vaughn left and Sydney walked over to her dads desk. Jack was typing the mission report and looked up when he saw her approach.

"Here's the disk, I forgot to give it earlier" Sydney said placing it on the desk

"Thank you Sydney" he said before looking back at his screen

She wanted to say so many things but knew that it wasn't the time so she left, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. Jack waited until she was out of sight before he pulled the window back that he closed when he saw Sydney come his way. The face of Sofya Derevko appeared back on his screen and for a long time he just looked at it, with a straight emotionless face before closing it again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lang wait, I'm really sorry ! But to make it up, the next chapter should be up this month. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review !

-Joyca


	11. Anger

Chapter 11: Anger

Sofya took detemined steps towards Sloane's office, she was on fire. Her blood was boiling and she felt like she was going to explode. She pushed the door open and looked at the suprised Sloane.

"Sofya, I'm so glad that you're alright. Did Sark fill you in on the last few days ?" he asked

"Listen to me very carefully Sloane, I've always found you a slimeless pig without any consience but now you're not even worth that title anymore. I don't know what you hoped to recieve with the little show you made but know that if your life ever depends on me, you'd better start praying." Sofya said before leaving again.

Before she was out of the door, Sloane replied. "Before you only blame me, you should give your mother a thought too."

Sofya turned around. "My mother ?"

"Yes, how did you think the CIA got your photograph ?" Sloane answered

Sofya didn't answer him but turned around and left. Sloane's words made so much sense that she had to believe him. Irina Derevko had made sure that the CIA, and Jack Bristow, knew she existed. Sofya stepped into her car and drove off to her hotelroom, she was so angry that it blinded her sight. She just speeded until she reached the hotel and stepped inside.

She reached the room she shared with Sark and opened it. There she didn't stop to see if he was there but just took a suitcase and started to pack some of her clothes.

"Going somewhere, love ?"

Sofya turned around and saw Sark leaning against the doorway, watching her. She didn't answer and continued packing. Sark closed the distance between them and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she hissed slapping his hand away

"Where are you going ?" he asked with his charming accent

"Far away from you, Sloane and everything that has to do with the two of you" she replied angry

Sark didn't reply but turned her around roughly and kissed her. Sofya tried to push him off her but his grip was too strong. His tongue forced her mouth open and then demanded her to participate in the agressive kiss. She finally gave up and started to kiss him back just as animalistic as he was kissing her. Her hands were placed around his neck and he picked her up, her long slim legs around his waist.

Sofya tore her mouth from his, needing to breath. Sark pushed them against a wall so he could have better access to her neck. Then Sofya woke up from the spell and kicked him off her. Sark backed away, breathing heavily and Sofya looked at him. She was so angry at him, furious even. She walked towards him and slapped him hard across the face.

Sark turned his head back to her and then Sofya grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and took off his expensive armani vest. She looked in his eyes and saw the lust and need projected in his eyes. Her anger had turned into agressive desire to both punish him for his betrayal and to screw his brains out. Sofya unbuttoned his shirt and when she took out her knife, she saw confusion in his eyes. The cool metal on his skin awoke him and when she pushed it lower, he took a shallow breath.

She pushed the knife under the waistband of his pants and lowered her mouth to his ear.

"Ever betray me again, and you'll never be able to walk straight anymore" she whispered

Sark nodded, understanding her threath. Sofya took the knife out of his pants and threw it away. Then she ripped his pants and shoes off, leaving him naked under her. His hardness made her moan and she quickly took off her top and pants.

Sark tried to sit up but she pushed him down again. Her eyes told him that she would be in control and that he didn't have to try to take over. Sark smirked and followed her every move with his eyes.

Sydney and Vaughn ate in silence, the shock of Sofya was finally sinking in and Sydney didn't know what to think. She was still getting used of the whole idea of having a sister. Would they ever get along ? Or better, would they ever be on the same side ?

Sydney looked at Vaughn and wondered if she would love him if they were on the other side. Sark and Sofya were such a mystery to her. It wasn't that she didn't understand why that they had become a item: Sark's handsome, blond, British and rich. Sofya's stunning, more than her, and strong in every way mind and body.

"Syd, are you okay ?"

Sydney looked up at her boyfriends handsome face and decided that she would love Vaughn if they weren't CIA but terrorists. She thought that she had loved Danny, and she had, but not like she loved Vaughn. He was her everything.

"Yeah, just thinking" she said softly

"About a newfound relative ?" he asked

Sydney smiled, he always seemed to know what she was thinking. Vaughn smiled back.

"What are you going to do ?"

"Get her back" she answered

"Even if she wants to Syd, she'll be thrown in prison for terrorist actions. But the biggest problem of that is Sofya herself. I don't think that she has the intention of turning herself in." Vaughn said

Sydney grinned. "Dad"

Vaughn gave her a confused look. "Your dad ?"

"Yeah, the way Sofya reacted when he said those things to her made me realise that she wants to have a father in her life, someone to care." Sydney explained.

"Even if you're right, do you honestly think that Jack Bristow will want her in his life ?"

Now Sydney sombered. "I hope so"

Sofya rolled off Sark's body, panting heavily. Her bangs were plastered on her face and her whole body glinstered with sweat. She looked at the time on her delicate Valentino watch and grinned when she saw that already two hours had passed.

Sark turned to her. "Well love, I think I'm going to make you pissed off more often."

Sofya couldn't help but smirk. She just couldn't stay mad at him, especially not after incredible, mindblowing sex. It was just the same for him, when they lay together, the world stopped spinning for them and they just seeked release and satisfaction.

But after the moment passed, the world came crashing back and they were no longer Sofya and Julian. The ones who craved each others touch every night always made room for the two that the outside world knew. Sark and Derevko or Sark and Sofya for the ones who thought knew them the best, like Irina and Sloane.

Sofya got up and dressed herself again. Sark watched her from the bed with a curious look.

"What is it, Julian ?"

"Nothing worth telling, love" Sark said getting up as well.

Sofya rolled her eyes but when she felt his lips make contact with the back of her neck, she smiled.

"Again ?" she mocked

"Irina was behind it" he said against her soft skin

She tensed. Again her mother, why was that woman trying so hard to destroy her ? She turned around in his arms so that they were face to face.

"Why ?"

"I don't know but my guess is that she thought it was time for father and daughter to meet. And ofcourse Sydney." He replied

"You're trying to tell me she grew soft ?" she said feeling her anger again

Sark smirked. "No, I'm sure there's more behind it but we'll have to wait for that answer."

Sofya linked her arms behind his neck. "And what do we do in the meantime ?" she asked seductively

This time it was Sark that pushed her on the bed.


	12. The Great Russian Ball

Chapter 12: The Great Russian Ball

"The list that you recovered from Italy proved to be of great value. If this hadn't come to our attention then it would've been a disaster for the CIA and FBI" Kendall said

Sydney listened to her boss but her look drifted off to her dad. He was even more closed down than before. He didn't talk anymore and avoided her as much as he could. Sydney shook her head slightly but in a way she understood him. She didn't know how she would react if she found out she had a child out there.

"One of our sources informed us that Sofya Derevko will be attending a ball tonight in St.Petersburg. The Great Russian Ball is being held by Dimitri Vladesko every 5 years, a great oppertunity for us because every military force of Russia will be there. Including ex-KGB's" Kendall said

"So Irina will be expected also" Vaughn asked

"Probably yes, but she isn't going to make it. Her daughter however is" Kendall said looking at Sydney

* * *

Sofya put on her diamond earings and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a flowing crimson red dress that went just below her knee. Her necklace was also present, as always. She turned around and saw Sark buttoning up his shirt.

"Do we really have to go, Julian ?" she asked

Sark smirked and raised his head to look at her. "I'm afraid so, love. We went the last time and we are expected."

Sofya sighed and sat down on the bed. "She'll probably be there, together with that hunky agent of hers"

Sark turned to her amused. "Don't let her get to you, love. I'm suprised that you're letting her"

Sofya's eyes flared with anger. "I'm not, I just don't feel like a family reunion. I don't even feel like going to this stupid ball while everyone is telling me how much I look like my mother and asking me when we will provide heirs to the Derevko fortune."

Sark walked up to Sofya and pulled her on her feet. "Listen, we just have to show our face and then we'll come back here"

Sofya sighed but nodded. "Fine but I'll shoot everyone who pisses me off"

Sark smirked. "I'll hold you to that love"

* * *

Sydney entered the ballroom with Vaughn at her side. They both had a mask on so that they wouldn't be recognized. The room was decorated beautiful with white roses and diamonds.

"Do you see her ?" Sydney asked

Vaughn looked around and his eyes landed on a beautiful brunette with a short red dress. His look catched hers and he let out a breath of relief when she didn't recognise him.

"Yeah, on our right. Sark is with her" he answered

Sydney turned her head to the direction Vaughn nodded. Sark had his hand on Sofya's lower back and was talking to a man Sydney didn't recognise.

What she did recognise however, was the look on Sofya's face. It was the look that she used to have on her face when Sloane talked to her.

"It seems like she's bored" Sydney whispered

Vaughn laughed softly.

Sofya tried real hard to pay attention at what Aleksandr had to say but her thoughts drifted away. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered the things Julian did to her to convince her to come to this stupid event.

She heard Julian talk about politics and other things that didn't interest her one bit so she let her gaze wander around the room.

Her eyes fell on a couple that entered the room, both masked. She looked back at Sark and smiled again. Sydney and Vaughn had just entered the room, maybe the ball will get interesting now she thought silently.

"Julian, I'm going to get a drink" she whispered softly in his ear

Sark nodded and took his hand from her back, letting his fingers caress the naked skin. Sofya made her way towards the bar and saw one man she wished she'd never met.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait and I know that this probably isn't the best chapter from the story but please review and I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


End file.
